Sobre o Fim
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Que Deus leve sua alma para o Paraíso, se ainda tiver algum... – disse em voz baixa.' - Future!Cas&Past!Dean


**Sobre o Fim**

Olhou em volta. Não sabia como tinha sobrevivido, não sabia como ainda estava em pé, não sabia como apenas ele tinha se salvado.

Não tinha mais nada.

Não tinha corpos, não tinha demônios, não tinha infectados, não tinha absolutamente ninguém. Estava sozinho naquela construção abandonada.

Ouviu passos atrás de si e virou-se, esperando não encontrar Lúcifer no corpo de Sam. Suspirou quando viu Dean andar até ele.

_Belo plano. – disse com sarcasmo.

_Cas? – e o loiro correu para ele. – Você está bem? Como conseguiu sobreviver? O que aconteceu? – perguntou, olhando ao redor.

Eram as mesmas perguntas que estava se fazendo. De alguma forma ele tinha sobrevivido, todos os outros não estavam mais ali, nem mesmo Dean, pelo menos não o Dean do seu ano. Olhou atentamente o rosto do caçador.

_Você é... O do passado? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

_Sim, Cas.

_Isso quer dizer que o Dean... – as palavras trancaram sua garganta e por um momento ele pensou que nunca mais conseguiria respirar. – Ele se foi?

_Eu... – olhou para o chão, os olhos do ex-anjo demonstrando toda a angústia que sentia. – Lúcifer conseguiu... – e piscou, esperando que o moreno tivesse entendido para que não precisasse terminar a frase. – Eu sinto muito.

Castiel mordeu os lábios e suspirou.

_Que Deus leve sua alma para o Paraíso, se ainda tiver algum... – disse em voz baixa.

Dean sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, de confortá-lo, de ficar com ele para sempre, de nunca deixá-lo se ferir.

_Eu... Eu tentei impedir o plano dele. Achei um absurdo ele mandar você para essa zona, ele sabia o que tinha aqui, vocês eram a isca dele. – disse, referindo-se a si mesmo como a um estranho, já que o Dean que conhecera não tinha nada de si.

_Eu... Também sabia Dean. – retrucou, olhando a face do loiro.

_Mas então por que você veio? Por que não ficou no acampamento onde era seguro? – perguntou os olhos esperando que o moreno se explicasse.

_Porque eu nunca abandonaria você. – e sorriu.

Dean baixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos arderem. Ele tinha falhado com Castiel, ele tinha falhado com Sam, ele tinha falhado com ele mesmo.

_Eu vou concertar isso tudo, Cas. – disse, a determinação em sua voz fez os olhos do moreno brilhar. – Eu prometo pra você que quando eu voltar vou fazer tudo certo. Eu não vou fazer você passar por isso, eu juro. – e beijou-lhe a testa, abraçando-o de uma maneira que nunca se atreveu a fazer.

_Eu acredito em você, Dean. – disse, aconchegando-se no peito largo. – Eu acredito em você. – repetiu.

Ficaram algum tempo abraçados, sentindo o calor um do outro.

_Eu presumo que você vai embora agora. – disse triste, com os olhos fechados e o rosto ainda colado no peitoral do caçador.

_Isso depende do Zacarias. – disse, suspirando. – Mas eu gostaria de poder ficar aqui com você... Não quero te deixar sozinho, Cas.

O moreno sorriu contra seu peito e com os dedos desenhou símbolos imaginários em seu braço esquerdo, onde estava a marca da mão do ex-anjo.

_Você não vai me deixar, Dean. – disse e sorriu minimamente. – Vai estar sempre comigo.

_Mas...

_Shhh. – levantou a cabeça encarando o outro, um de seus dedos tocou de leve os lábios do caçador, um gesto para que ele parasse de falar. – Você já esta indo... Não há nada que possa fazer. Vamos apenas... Ficar assim, até que você se vá.

_Cas, eu...

_Dean... Essa é a última vez que tenho você comigo. – disse, a voz demonstrando toda a tristeza com aquela constatação.

_Eu sei disso. – retrucou o loiro, puxando-o para mais perto. – Eu sinto muito... Por tudo.

Castiel aninhou-se mais em seu corpo.

_Me promete apenas uma coisa... – disse e então olhou fixamente para ele, fazendo Dean ver um lampejo do que aquele ex-anjo, e agora humano quebrado, costumava ser. – Nunca me deixe... Fique comigo pra sempre, Dean. Eu amo você, mais que tudo.

O caçador mordeu os lábios e beijou o topo da cabeça do moreno.

_Eu prometo.

Castiel sorriu, mas logo não sentiu mais o calor que o corpo do loiro emanava.

Zacarias o tinha levado de volta, e Castiel olhou para o céu.

Só esperava que Dean cumprisse sua promessa, não precisava mudar o mundo, bastava ficar ao lado dele pra sempre, não se importava de viver naquele mundo quebrado, contanto que o loiro estivesse com ele. E abaixando a cabeça, caminhou sem rumo pelas construções fragmentadas.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sofro tanto fazendo isso, mas quando entra na cabeça não sai, daí eu tenho que escrever **;.;** Espero que tenham gostado e deixem review ta = *


End file.
